Evolution of Revolution-Chap.4
by AEM2
Summary: Mewtwo stalks Ash and Misty. They find out the real threat.


EVOLUTION OF REVOLUTION  
PART 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. OK?  
  
Author's notes: I AM SORRY FOR KILLING MEW!!!! OK????? DON'T COMPLAIN. Thanks. I estimate this series  
will continue for maybe 7 parts total. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (ack!!! corny)   
This will be good.....   
  
Sorry to dissapoint some of you, but NO author of other person insertions!  
  
  
  
A small portion of Mewtwo's rational mind had surfaced. It took a short walk down Misery Lane, hung   
a left and dwelled a while in Boredom Place, jogged through Anger Street, and ended up in Philosophy Road.   
Mewtwo was consumed by his Bloodlust, chasing after Ash and Misty. His mind took little interest at the goings   
on. He was thinking about how he hadn't become sane yet. This state was supposed to be temporary. It was   
almost like someone was using him. Wait! Someone, or something was. He decided to find out. His body flew high,   
on the hunt.  
  
Ash and Misty ran, panting through the woods. They had spotted Mewtwo a while ago through the treetops.  
They had not been seen themselves yet, so they decided to rest. They couldn't run forever. Misty brought out   
some water to drink. Ash gulped it diown greedily. He was seriosly dehydrated from the running. Raichu lapped   
water from a small bowl. The other Pokemon drank from a small stream that ran through the forest floor. Misty was  
worried. They had no place to hide from Mewtwo in this forest. They would probibly be found soon. They had no   
time to waste. They must keep moving.   
  
Mewtwo sniffed the air. He had an enhanced sense of smell built right in. He could sense Humans in the   
area. There. He had found them. They were tired and sweaty. He would wait until they were more of a challenge.   
He settled in a tree to wait for them.   
  
Misty walked along the forest with Ash and the Pokemon trailing behind. She was obviosly in better shape  
than the others. A sudden noise startled her, but she kept moving. They would have to keep going. Their lives   
depended on it. They were headed toward Brock's house. However, he might not be there. Brock had joined the   
rebellion earlier, so the leage might have gotten him. Before they were defeated by Mewtwo. Another noise startled   
her, but she realised it was probobly her imagination. She was really on edge. ~get a grip.~ She thought as they   
headed through the woods.  
  
Mewtwo slinked through the bushes. His mind was off following the line of control that forced him to stay in   
this primitive state. It was nearly there. His body was nearly ready to pounce on the female, snapping her neck. He   
stepped on a twig, making a soft snapping noise. The human jumped a little, then seemed to dismiss it. That was a   
mistake. Damn, another twig. The human looked very alert now, gritting her teeth. Now he would have to make a clean   
kill. No noise if possible. Then the others would run and he would have to search more. Now, while she was out of   
sight of the others. He sprang. The human gasped as he bounded out of the bushes. Now, to break her neck before she   
could alert the others...  
  
Misty's eyes contracted and dilated in terror as she realised she was going to be killed before she could alert   
the others. The bloodred eyes of the psychic cat seemed to burn holes in her as she found herself without the ability   
to speak. The invisible force tightened around her neck. This was it. Suddenly, the psychic attack left off as the Second  
Mew grabbed his head and fell to his knees. An eerie, painful howl not of this earth emenated from the throat of Mewtwo.  
Misty trembled. She hadn't known Mewtwo could make actual sounds. But now here he was, and a horrible noise was emerging   
from him. The howl stopped. Mewtwo stood up, his eyes no longer burning with the Bloodlust. They were a normal lavender   
now. Ash behind her walked up to stare at Mewtwo.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?????"  
  
~That, Ash Ketchum, was the link being broken. I am no longer under her control~  
  
Ash and Misty just stared. Mewtwo dusted himself off a bit. He turned to face Ash.  
  
~Lets just say we better get ready for one hell of a battle, Okay, Ash? You see, I was being controlled by...   
Someone. A female something who wanted to destroy this world. She hates it with a vengance. She tryed the Leage, but   
resorted to us when that failed. She was trying to get me to kill you. We have to take her out now, before she trys   
again. Understand??~  
  
Ash nodded. He knew what they would have to do. The battle had just begun. Now, so much more was a stake than   
what the had first thought.  
  
  
PART 4 IS DONE!!! WOOOOO!!! I hope it was good!!! Read and Reveiw!!! 


End file.
